Table saws are used in a variety of diverse applications for cutting wood products, often in the construction industry. In particular, in settings such as construction jobsites and machine shops, table saws are used to cut and shape a wide range of wood types and piece shapes. For example, framers use table saws for rough-cutting lumber, while finishing carpenters use such saws for making precise rip and miter cuts.
Such table saws are often required to suit a range of cutting and machining requirements, as they are capable of cutting workpieces at varying angles and also adjusting in height. Height adjustable table saws are particularly beneficial in that the height of the cutting blade can be raised and lowered in order to accommodate a wide variety of machining requirements.
Height adjustable table saws typically include height adjustment mechanisms configured to raise and lower the cutting blade of the table saw. For example, one such arrangement includes a pair of bevel gears having involute teeth. In this example, one of the bevel gears is connected to a horizontally oriented handle wheel while a second bevel gear is connected to a vertical shaft that is connected via a cam mechanism to the cutting blade. The gear teeth of the two bevel gears mesh with one another in order to transfer rotation of the handle wheel into a vertical movement of the cutting blade.
During a machining operation, dust and debris from the cut workpiece are produced as byproducts. The dust and debris can become lodged inside the involute teeth of the bevel gears. As a result, continued operation of the bevel gears causes the dust and debris to accumulate and become compressed between the involute teeth. Operation of the height adjustment mechanism can be compromised as a result of the dust and debris accumulation, which can cause malfunctions in the mechanism and, in some instances, damage to the bevel gears.
One current solution for reducing dust and debris contamination issues in the bevel gears is to cease operation of the table saw and clean the gear assembly to remove dust, wood chips, and other debris from the bevel gears. However, this process can be time consuming and reduces the efficiency of the table saw. Another possible solution includes mounting the gear of the vertical shaft above the gear of the horizontal shaft such that the top gear creates a “canopy” over the lower gear, thus reducing dust and debris build-up on the gears. However, the canopy only slows the build-up of dust and debris. Eventually, the dust and debris will accumulate and compromise the rotation of the gears and thus the efficiency of the device.
Therefore, an improved blade height adjustment mechanism would be advantageous.